1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical fiber array. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packaging unit for an optical fiber array.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, optical communication devices utilizing PLC (Planar Lightwave Circuitry) include Arrayed Waveguide Gratings (AWGs), MUXs/DEMUXs, splitters, etc. Waveguide designing, alignment and packaging of these optical devices are significant technological factors involved in the manufacture of communication modules.
Traditionally, an optical fiber array with PLC is secured by a boot, of which the upper and lower parts are combined with a housing by means of a fastener.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate conventional optical fiber array fixing structures for a single fiber and a ribbon fiber, respectively. Both fixing structures utilize fasteners.
Referring to FIG. 1, V-grooves 16 and 18 are formed in the opposing surfaces of the upper and lower parts 10 and 12 of a boot in order to align fixedly a single fiber 14. After the alignment of the single fiber 14 in the space defined by V-grooves 16 and 18 of the boot, the upper and lower parts 10 and 12 of the boot are combined by a fastener like a bolt, a screw, or a plate spring. This boot is attached to a PLC using an adhesive and then physically contained in a housing (not shown). Arrows shown in FIG. 1 designate the direction of force applied to the boot by the fastener.
Referring to FIG. 2, grooves 26 and 28 are formed into the facing surfaces of the upper and lower parts 20 and 22 of a boot in order to align a ribbon fiber 24. After alignment of the ribbon fiber 14 in the V-grooves 26 and 28 of the boot, the upper and lower parts 20 and 22 of the boot are combined by a fastener like a bolt, a screw, or a plate spring. This boot is attached to a PLC using an adhesive and then physically arranged within a housing (not shown). Arrows shown in FIG. 2 designate the direction of force applied to the boot by the fastener.
In the above packaging mechanisms, however, pressure resulting from strong fastening force applied to the upper and lower parts of the boots may damage the optical fiber or ribbon fiber and/or change its optical characteristics. On the other hand, if the pressure is reduced to minimize the damage to the fibers, the force with which the boots fasten the fibers is decreased, thereby deteriorating module performance.
Referring to FIG. 3, the upper and lower parts 30 and 32 of a boot are combined by using a UV-curable epoxy resin 36 instead of a fastener. After a ribbon fiber 34 is placed in grooves, the epoxy resin 36 is filled in the remainder of the grooves and then cured by radiation of UV light 38 in the direction indicated by arrows in FIG. 3. Thus, the upper and lower parts 30 and 32 of the boot are combined.
Fixing a fiber to a boot using an adhesive such as a UV-curable epoxy resin, however, makes a manufacture process complicated, requires lots of material, and increases manufacture cost.